Drabble Mania
by Daryl-Dixons-Gurl
Summary: Some drabbles to my favorite pairings! :) So far including: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Hermione, and Fred/Hermione
1. I Know It's Wrong

Hermione Jean Granger knew it was wrong, sneaking out, night after night, just to see one boy. But, he wasn't just ANY boy. He was THE boy. The boy that had stolen her heart from the get go. Draco Scorpius Malfoy. She was bound to be caught by Harry or Ron, or even worse, Fred and George Weasley. But at the moment, she didn't care. It wasn't even a thought in her mind as she slid through the door of the Room of Requirements, to see Draco standing in front of a fireplace, waiting for her. She smiled and rubbed her sweaty palms on her black skirt. It was always like this, she was always nervous to see him, even though there was no reason for her to be nervous. She stood there, admiring Draco from the back. He was taller than her, but not as tall as Ron was. His platinum hair looked red and gold because of the fire that was roaring before him. He also had a nice build, he was lean, but had muscle from playing Quidditch since his second year. They said cruel things to one another throughout the day, and then made up for it later that night.

"Ya know Granger, I can feel you staring." Draco said calmly, slowly turning to face her, his signature smirk across his face.

"Piss off." Hermione said as her face grew red.

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" Draco asked as he slowly walked towards her.

Hermione sighed, "You're right. I am sorry." She said quietly, as she closed the gap that was between them.

"Atta girl." Draco said as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other went into her bushy hair. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately on the lips. One of Hermione's arms went around Draco's neck, and the other clutched at his shirt and tie as she kissed him back.

"Bloody hell." A voice said, making the two pulled away. Hermione looked to see Harry Potter standing by the door, a silk cloak pooled at his feet.

"Oh great, scar head followed you tonight." Draco said with exasperation. Hermione glanced at him to see that he was quite annoyed to be interrupted. Hermione still had her hand on his shirt, and his was still entangled in her hair.

"Oh, lovely night eh Harry?" Hermione asked as she pulled away from Draco.

Harry looked at her with confusion for a moment, before understanding washed over him and he put one hand in his pant pocket, and the other ran through his hair and he chuckled lightly. "Yes, yes it is." He said brightly.


	2. Tease Me More

Hermione Granger sat in Transfiguration, staring down at a blank piece of parchment. It simply sat there, laughing in her face along with the class. But the class was at least doing it in their heads. Hermione had finally been passed up in class, she was no longer the top student, Draco Malfoy had made sure of that. He sat just to her left, a cocky grin on his face as he occasionally glanced at the annoyed Muggle-born girl. When McGonagall dismissed the class, Hermione jumped up and ran from the room as an uproar of whispers started. She had known not to get too distracted, but she couldn't help it. It had been inevitable.

"Hermione!" Hermione stopped and turned to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who were chasing after her. "What happened?" Harry asked catching his breath.

Hermione sighed and glanced behind Harry to see Draco walking their way, alone for a change. "I've been…uh…distracted." She said, as her cheeks turned pink at the sight of the reason she'd been so distracted.

"By what?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stuff." She said. She would never admit her feelings for the annoying Slytherin, who delighted in poking fun of her and making her cry. It was unacceptable.

"Well hello there Granger, isn't it strange, how I have seemed to surpass you in one of your _best_ subjects. Oh well." Draco said cockily as his gray eyes met her chocolate brown ones.

Hermione tore her gaze away from her, her cheeks going to a deep red that almost matched Ron's hair. "Piss off Malfoy." She said quietly. Draco chuckled lightly before stocking off. Hermione released a breath she'd been holding in and turned to walk away from her two friends. "I'll be in the library. Please do not disturb me." She said before dashing down the hallway.

* * *

"Well, well. Should've known I'd run into _you_ here." Hermione froze in mid-page turning at the sound of Draco. She sighed lightly and continued to turn the page of her book. She stared down at the book, and realized she had not even been reading, simply daydreaming of Draco, once again. "It seems proper; you need to study a bit more before Scarhead surpasses you as well." He said as he turned to the nearest bookshelf to find a book to read.

Hermione snapped the book closed and stood. She looked down at it, trying to remember where it belonged. She glanced at Draco and saw that he was standing right where the book needed to go. "Excuse me Malfoy." She said quietly as she stepped onto a stool she had used to grab the book in the first place.

Draco stepped aside and chuckled lightly. "Are you ill Granger? First, you begin to seem dazed in class, don't answer questions as often. Then, you let me surpass you in your best class…me of all people. And now this, you're being polite to me? And you're letting me tease you…There's something off about you Granger." Draco said thoughtfully. "I can't help but to notice it's happened since McGonagall put me beside you in her class."

Hermione growled lightly at him, "It has nothing to do with you Malfoy." She snapped.

"Then what is it Granger? Please inform me, because I want it to keep going. It is doing wonders for m-" Draco was then caught off by Hermione's lips crashing down onto his. Hermione had been fighting it for days, and her heart had finally won the battle. Draco was taken aback, and pulled away slowly, meeting Hermione's wide fearful chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh no…no!" Hermione said as she hopped off the stool and turned to run off.

"Hermione." Hermione stopped when she felt Draco's hand close around her wrist and pull her back to him. His left arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. "No need to run." He whispered before kissing her on the lips.


	3. Silence Can Lead to a Surprising Truth

Hermione Jean Granger had finally decided to give up on Ronald Billius Weasley. He was head over heels in love with the daft bimbo, and there was no separating them. It all made her wonder what she had ever seen in him. He wasn't bright, he was always hungry, and he always poked fun of her. They weren't qualities she should admire. Maybe it was him saving her in her first year, with the help of Harry James Potter of course. Whatever the reason, it was long gone. All of those feelings were long gone and were never coming back.

* * *

Hermione sighed lightly as Harry, Ron, and Lavender Brown left the Gryffindor common room. Hermione took her heavy robe off and tossed it on one of the chairs before sitting down on the couch and opening a book. The fire roared and crackled before her, it was a nice fall evening, and most were out on the grounds enjoying one of the last warm evenings of the year, except for Hermione. She was inside reading a book, like normal. She heard the painting swing open and someone enter, muttering angrily.

"He's such a git. I cannot believe he treats Hermione that way." The boy said as he stepped into the common room. Hermione froze at the sound of her name. She slowly turned her head to see Fredrick Gideon Weasley walking in, his face red with anger. Fred froze at the sight of Hermione looking up at him. "Oh, good evening Hermione, I thought you'd be in the library." He said sheepishly as he rubbed the palm of his hand against the back of his neck.

"No, it was quiet in here for a change so I decided to stay in here." She said with a gentle smile.

Fred chuckled lightly, knowing what she meant. "Yeah, George and I went outside to do some first year pranking." He said with a wink, knowing full well that he could get in trouble for what he had been doing, especially because she was a prefect.

Hermione nodded slowly, "Of course you were. Come, sit down." She said gently. Fred nodded and came and sat beside Hermione. "So, what's it like, coming back to actually finish your seventh year?" she asked.

"It's interesting. I mean, I wish I was back at the shop, but its better, it being closed during the school year." Fred said gently. "And how do you feel, having the two most bothersome students back?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I'm cool with it." Hermione replied. "Fred…may I ask you something?" she asked lightly.

"Anything." He replied.

"What were you talking about when you were coming in?" she asked.

"Ron. How could he do that to you? I saw how devastated you were that night. And now, he just flaunts it in front of you. Doesn't he see you there? Doesn't he realize you've liked him since your first year?" he said.

"What does it matter? I don't like Ron like that anymore…" she said quietly.

"Oh…but…well that's good. You're too…never mind."

"No, what was that Fred?" Hermione asked gently.

"You're too smart for him…and you're way too pretty for him. He doesn't deserve someone like you. And you deserve better than him." Fred said.

Hermione sighed, she didn't agree. She was thoroughly convinced she would get some low life wizard or muggle, no one she would prefer. She wasn't pretty at all. Fred was just being nice. "I don't understand why you would think that about me Fred…I'd prefer it if you told me the truth instead of pretend to be nice." She said quietly, staring at the roaring fire now.

Fred chuckled lightly and took Hermione's hand gently. "Hermione, look at me." He said. Hermione turned and met his gaze. "You kill me sometimes Hermione, with how insecure you are. You're beautiful Hermione. And you deserve someone who will test you in every way, and who, everyday, will tell you you're beautiful." He said gently. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "And whisper sweet nothings in your ear every day."

Hermione shivered when his breath tickled her ear. She turned her head more so her eyes were looking into his. _How did I never see it? How did I never notice Fred? _She thought. "Like whom?" she asked shakily.

"Me." Fred said gently before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Hermione kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she knew it, he had her on her back and they were entangled in a deep snog.

"Bloody hell!" Ron snapped. Fred pushed away from Hermione and looked at the three people staring at them.

"Oh…" Harry said with shock, but then slowly the shock grew to a bright grin. "Good day." He said with a nod and a wink. "Let's go you two." Harry said, tugging Ron and Lavender out of the room. "Just wanted to let you know, dinner is ready."


	4. The Start of Something Great

Hermione Granger stared blankly at the papers on her desk. They were students' reports she had assigned two weeks ago, and they wanted them back. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She had been in a rut since her and Ron Weasley had ended their three year relationship. The war had changed Hermione drastically. She was more mature, and hid in a shell most of the time. People hated the fact that Hermione wasn't the same, especially Fred Weasley. He cared deeply about the girl, for a while he thought of her only as a sister, but then one day, he looked at her, and she wasn't a little a girl anymore. And she most definitely wasn't just a little sister to him.

"Hermione…" Hermione looked up from the papers to see Neville Longbottom standing in the center of her Transfiguration classroom.

"Oh, good evening Neville." She said with a gentle smile.

"Come on, let's go out. It's Friday, and you've been cooped up in this school for weeks." Neville said gently.

Hermione sighed, "Who else will be there?" she asked as she got up from her desk and stretched a little.

"Uh, I'm meeting the twins down at the Three Broomsticks." Neville said.

Hermione sighed, "Fine, I'll meet you at the entrance in thirty minutes." She said.

* * *

Hermione and Neville walked down to Hogsmeade in silence. Hermione knew Neville wanted her to go out so he could possibly make a move on her. Hermione knew he had liked her since their first year. But Hermione, never thought about him that way. She knew Luna Lovegood would be furious with her if she did. The sole reason she was going was because Neville had mentioned the twins…meaning Fred Weasley would be there. They stepped into the Three Broomsticks, and Hermione was instantly picked up and spun around. "'Mione!" Fred shouted excitedly. "It's so good to see you!"

Hermione giggled as he finally put her down. She grabbed his forearm so that she could retain her balance. "It's good to see you too Fred." She said with a gentle smile.

"You look ravishing Hermione." George said with a wink.

Hermione laughed lightly, realizing the twins had been there for a little bit already, and they were a little tipsy. "George, you have a woman, so back off 'Mione. I have dibs." Fred said. When he realized what he had said he walked away and to the bar. Hermione followed and he handed her a Butterbeer. "It has Firewhiskey in it love." He said with a wink.

Hermione nodded, "So, you have dibs?" she asked as the other two walked over to them.

"Yes…yes I do." Fred said. "You uh, got a bit of something there…"

Hermione lifted her hand to her upper lip and felt the foam. She began to laugh happily as Fred gingerly wiped the foam from his lip. "Oh god, I am so happy I came." She said her eyes meeting Fred's. Something passed between them right then, and Hermione knew, this was the start of something great.


	5. Tapestries and Hippogriffs

Hermione Granger huffed lightly at Ginny Weasley, who was trying to make Hermione "face the facts". Hermione thought she'd finally lost Ginny, when she was pulled behind a tapestry that hid a hidden passageway. "Ouch." Hermione said grumpily.

"Hermione…please…just hear me out." Ginny pleaded.

"Fine." Hermione said crossly.

Ginny nodded and smiled brightly. "You two are always together. You two protect each other all the time. You cannot stand the thought of a world without him, so you help him with literally everything. And…you can't say no to him, like ever." Ginny said gently.

"And your point is?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You like him…" Ginny said. "I'm your best girl friend…don't lie to me Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione sighed lightly, "Fine…I do like Harry. I cannot help it…" she said quietly.

"Really?" Hermione froze at the boy's voice. She didn't have to look passed the tapestry to know it was Harry. He pushed the tapestry away and looked at Hermione with wide eyes. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes and she shoved passed him, thankful she had her winter coat on she ran outside. She looked all around and saw Buckbeak at the edge of the forest. Buckbeak had been returned to Hagrid, and happily living on the grounds, enjoying himself. Hermione walked out to him and bowed lightly. He bowed back and she began to pet him gently.

"Oh Buckbeak, it's just awful. Harry knows now. I can't face him…He'll make fun of me…or tell me I'm not his type or something. It'll kill me." She said quietly. The hippogriff nudged her gently and she nodded. She walked over to the broom shed and sat down in there, and closed the door.

* * *

"Hermione!" Hermione pulled her head off her knees, looking around groggily. She'd gone in there to think and keep warm, and had ended up falling asleep. She stood as the voice got closer. She couldn't tell if it was Harry or not. She walked across the shed to open the door, but the door was yanked open, she jumped back in surprise and saw Harry standing in the doorway, and Buckbeak lying beside the door.

"Harry!" she gasped.

Before she could say anything else, Harry pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Don't scare me like that again!" he said as he tightened his grip on her. "You had me worried to death!" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and finally hugged him back. It felt like an eternity before they finally let go and Harry took Hermione's hand into his. "Harry?" she asked.

"You ran away before I could tell you…" he said, his cheeks going a little red.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

Harry leaned forward and pushed some of her hair away from her ear, "I like you too Hermione." He whispered before kissing her on the cheek. "Now let's go get some food."


	6. He Looks Great in That Uniform

Hermione Granger honestly hated these Saturdays. The ones when the whole school went out and watched fourteen of its students play a rough game that could seriously injure someone. And almost every time Gryffindor played, their Seeker got injured. It was inevitable. And it honestly terrified Hermione. She loved said Seeker more than she should. Especially since he was her best friend in the whole world and because he was her friend's ex boyfriend. But, she couldn't stop herself. Their bond was strong, and unbreakable. There was a "sexual tension", as Luna Lovegood put, whenever they were together.

Hermione stood in defiance in the center of the Gryffindor common room, her arms across her chest as she glared at Harry James Potter. "No. I won't go." She said plainly.

Harry sighed heavily and said, "Why not?"

"Because, every time you play Slytherin, well, more like every time you PLAY, you get hurt Harry!" Hermione shouted. All of Gryffindor went silent and turned its attention to the two who were both red-faced and very upset.

"Hermione, it's just a game. And I get fixed right back within hours." Harry said, trying his best to remain calm. He didn't want to yell at Hermione. He didn't want her to cry, because it hurt him when she cried. To be honest, it killed a part of him inside, because he was irrevocably in love with the know-it-all.

"Harry…sometimes they fix you right back up…Sometimes, it takes time. Harry, something bad happens to you almost every time you get on a broomstick." Hermione said, trying to calm herself down. Harry raised an eyebrow at this so Hermione decided to explain. "First year, your broomstick gets jinxed, and you almost get thrown off. Second year, a house elf jinxes a Bludger to chase you and only you, and then our dumb teacher removes all of the bones from your arm. Third year, dementors swarmed the grounds and you fell off your broom. Fourth year, a dragon tries to eat you."

Harry nodded, "And fifth year, nothing happened. Yeah, I got kicked off the team, but that was after the game. Nothing to worry about this year Hermione. I'll be fine." He said with a gentle smile stepping closer to her.

Hermione shook her head and took a step away from him. "No…that was one year. I don't want to watch you get hurt…again. I hate it when you get hurt Harry!" Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Harry chuckled lightly, "Hermione…why?" he asked.

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes met his emerald green ones and she felt her cheeks go red. "Because…you're my best friend…" she said quietly.

Harry closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hermione, I love you too." He said quietly, placing his forehead against her's.

Hermione blushed brightly, "Fine. I-I'll go. Don't expect me to enjoy myself though." She said quietly.

"Of course not." He said as the common room erupted into cheers and he was pulled away by the Weasley twins. "See you after the game." He said with a wink.

Hermione sighed lightly as she fell into step beside Luna who had been in the common room with them. "He looks great in that jersey." She said with a smile.


	7. Slytherins Do Have Feelings

Hermione Granger ran out of the Gryffindor common room, tears in her eyes, and no particular destination in her mind. She just ran until her legs couldn't carry her anymore. When she finally did stop, she sat in a windowsill, and stared out at the grounds. Snow was falling, and putting a fresh, white blanket across the grounds, covering the dying green grass. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them and wrapped her arms around her legs tightly. It was chilly in the corridor, but she ignored it as she continued to cry. How could Ron do that to her? Didn't he see the way she looked at him? The way her eyes lit up at the sight of them. The way she smiled at him. She was head over heels for the guy and he obviously had no clue.

* * *

"Granger…is that you?" Hermione looked up from her knees and saw a silhouette of a boy. He stepped into the little bit of moonlight coming in from the window, and Hermione realized it was Draco Malfoy. "It is you…What are you doing out here? Alone…this late at night?" he asked with slight concern.

"What does it matter to you Malfoy?" Hermione asked, turning to look back outside.

"It doesn't…well, it sorta does. Still…what's up?" he asked as he walked over and leaned against the wall.

"None of your business Malfoy." Hermione said quietly.

"It obviously has to do with the Weasel. He's the only person I know who can make you so upset. Other than myself of course." Draco said lightly.

Hermione felt a fresh batch of tears released and she buried her face in her knees once again. "Ron is such a git." She said quietly.

Draco chuckled lightly and nodded. "That he is. What did he do Granger? It must have been something awful to have you crying like this." He said gently.

Hermione looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his gray ones. She sighed and nodded a little, "Him and Lavender Brown hooked up tonight. In front of me. Didn't he see the way I look at him?" she asked.

Draco sighed and looked over at her once again. "I don't know Granger. But, as you said, Weasel is a git. You don't need him. You're too good for him. You deserve better." He said quietly. Draco could not believe what he was saying. He could not believe he was telling Hermione his inner feelings. Especially the ones towards her. He hadn't said the three words that he fought daily, so he was good so far. "Plus, he must be blind as a bat Granger. You are prettier than that slut will ever be. Way more intelligent, and just a better person. He's an idiot for choosing her over you." He said quietly. Hermione looked at him and their eyes met, he felt his cheeks tint a little so he cleared his throat and said, "I, uh, have to go now."

Draco pushed himself away from the wall and put his hands in his pockets and began to walk towards the nearest staircase so he could get back to the dungeons. He froze when he felt a dainty hand close around one of his. "Thank you Draco. Thank you for saying those nice things about me. I know you probably had to swallow vomit to do it, but it really means a lot to me." Hermione whispered.

Draco turned to look at Hermione. She was no longer crying but she was blushing a bright shade of red that Draco found quite adorable. "I didn't have to swallow vomit Granger. It was all the truth. I really, truly meant it." He said gently.

Hermione looked up to meet his eye and smiled. "Really?"

"Of course. I…I…l-." Draco stopped himself and turned away. "Goodnight Granger." He said before running down the hall, towards the dungeons.


	8. Connected

Fred Weasley was lying in bed one late night, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He could hear his identical twin, George, snoring beside him, but he blocked it out as he thought of one individual. One who had disappeared during his brother's wedding. Hermione Granger had left with her two best friends to hopefully destroy Voldemort. And now Fred was left with only memories. They had a bond, he and the brunette know-it-all. He could feel her, even when she wasn't around him. And right now he was in excruciating pain. It had woken him from a deep slumber and brought tears to his eyes. He had placed a silencing charm around himself so that his crying and screams of pain would not wake the other residents of the house. Then, the pain subsided and all it was was an aching throb, and sleep overcame him once again.

* * *

Fred looked dead in front of him at Neville as he led them through a passageway. When they came out the other side, they were in a large room, with Hogwarts students all around, talking rapidly. He looked down from the balcony as the Order filled in around him, and he saw her. His angel. "Hermione…" he said breathlessly. The room was loud with idle chatter, but she had sensed him. She had felt him. She turned and her chocolate brown eyes met his and a bright smile appeared on her face. But before they could be reunited, Harry decided it was time to go. Time to end this war.

* * *

Hermione stood in the entry way of the Great Hall, all around people were dead, dying, or crying. She had felt an unbearable pain in her chest, and knew to come here. She saw the group of redheads she was looking for, and they were crying. She felt like her heart was being squeezed by Grawpy. She ran forward and saw Fred lying on the ground, not moving. "No…" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. She collapsed beside him and slid his head into her lap. She leaned forward and placed her forehead against his and cried heavily.

"'Mione…Please stop. You're getting me all wet." Fred said groggily.

Hermione froze and quickly opened her eyes, meeting his hazel ones. "Fred." She said breathlessly.

"Ay there." He said with a gentle smile.

"Oh my god…you're okay!" she said as he sat up and she flung her arms around his neck.

"That I am." He said. He then pulled away and took her arm and shoved her jacket sleeve up. "I felt that." He said pointing to the scabbed over words on her forearm. "I felt your pain, heard your screams. I missed you." He said.

"I've missed you too." She said before burying her face into the crook of his neck, never wanting to leave again.


	9. The Coolest Person Harry Knows

Drabbles based off of Pictures!

Hermione Granger looked across the common room at Ron Weasley who was no currently snogging Lavender Brown. Again. For the billionth time that day. Hermione rolled her eyes and slammed her book closed. She glanced lightly at Harry Potter before walking out of the common room. She pulled her Gryffindor scarf out of her robe pocket and wrapped it around her neck to keep it warm. She huffed lightly as she passed Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood who were currently laughing heartily as they walked down the hallway. It seemed to her that everyone else had someone. Except her, and Harry of course. He had just broken it off with Ginny, because he "wanted to keep her safe". Which was code for; he didn't feel that way about her.

* * *

Hermione looked across the frozen Black Lake with a sad sigh. She had finally found a destination and had been out there for what felt like forever. Simply staring at the frozen surface, and the Giant Squid trying to break through the ice. She leaned against the tree just as a rock flew across the surface of the lake. She turned to see Harry standing just a few meters away, looking over at her with a pained expression. "Found you." He said quietly as he walked over.

"Yeah…" she said quietly as she stood and dusted the snow off her clothes.

"Let's go on back to the common room, get you warmed up a bit." He said with a gentle smile, reaching out and lightly squeezing her hand.

"I don't want to. All in there are mushy couples, and I cannot stand it." Hermione said defiantly.

Harry chuckled lightly and took her arm and pulled her back towards the castle. "Yes, that is true, but I do not see why we cannot enjoy ourselves anyway. Are we not the two coolest people in this whole school?" he asked.

"Well…you most certainly are Harry. Everyone knows your name because you destroyed Voldemort once, and are the Chosen One. Me, I'm just some mousy know-it-all that everyone knows because the teachers are always bringing me up because I am so smart. Not very cool if you ask me Harry." Hermione said quietly, her voice tinged with sadness.

Harry chuckled. "I don't see why others' opinions matter Hermione. To me, you are the coolest person I know." He said with a bright grin.

Hermione's face lit up and she laughed lightly. "Thank you Harry, you are the best." She said happily.


	10. Author's Note

_I have decided to make a full Dramione story based off one of these drabbles. I was simply going to continue it in a series of drabbles, but then decided to write a full length story based off of it. It's going to be called Trust Me. I tweaked it a little to make sure it flowed like a story instead of a little drabble._

_Yours Truly,_

**_~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~_**


End file.
